A very Fuyuki Christmas special
by Rainbowkittyblossomwings
Summary: Momoka's latest plan is to get a kiss from Fuyuki under the mistletoe! How will it go?


Disclaimer: I do not own sergeant frog.

Someone requested MomokaxFuyuki so here it is!

"Mistress the preparations are all ready." Paul, Momoka's butler told her.

"Very good, Paul." Momoka daintily sipped her tea, she placed it delicately on the table. "Operation kiss under the mistletoe will be a success!"

The next day at school, Momoka went up to Fuyuki.

"Fuyuki-kun, I'm having a party at my mansion in honor of Christmas. It would be an honor if you attend. Would you please? And you can bring Keroro to entertain Tamama." Momoka suggested. Fuyuki smiled brightly.

"I'd love to Nishizawa-san!" Fuyuki smiled brightly, "The sarg will love it! I'll go tell sis that we're invited to a party." Fuyuki ran off happily. Momoka clenched her fist. Darn, Keroro would be with Tamama meaning he wouldn't be in the way of her relationship with Fuyuki, but Natsumi… She was another matter… She would have to explain the situation to Paul her butler, and provide entertainment for Natsumi that would cause her to stay away from Fuyuki.

"Nishizawa-san is having a party for Christmas and she invited us!" Fuyuki told his sister Natsumi.

"Really?" Natsumi said in surprise, "Are you sure she invited us and not just you?"

"Positive." Fuyuki replied, his eyes gleaming.

"Uh….Okay… I can't believe I'm related to someone so dense…" Natsumi replied still not believing that she was invited. "Can I bring Koyuki and Moa-chan?"

"Sure! I'm sure Nishizawa-san would love that! I mean she enjoys being around people! I'll bring all the sarg's platoon too, she just loves aliens!" Fuyuki smiled. He ran off to tell Momoka the good news.

"Nishizawa-san! The rest of the sarg's platoon and Angol Mois and Koyuki are honored to go to your party too!" Fuyuki smiled.

"Uh…T-that's…. Great." Momoka answered, smiling, at least trying too. She put her arms behind her back and clenched her fists together. Whichever being ruined her romance with Fuyuki would be the first to die, that night. Oh well, as long as she wasn't under the mistletoe with anyone other than Fuyuki, and Fuyuki was with her at all times, her plans would still go well. She just needed to make sure that no one would be a mistletoe hogger.

"Paul. What can we do?" Momoka asked later in the day. Paul stroked his mustache in thought.

"Dororo, Koyuki, Angol Mois, Kululu, Natsumi, Giroro… All of those might be romance ruiners." Paul answered. Momoka went into fantasy mode about each one ruining her romance.

Dororo:

"Fuyuki-kun! It seems we're under the mistletoe. What a surprise!" Momoka would say.

"Yeah, close your eyes Nishizawa-san." Fuyuki would say. He would lean forward, and pucker up his lips, then Dororo would hit him out of the way.

"Do not worry, Fuyuki! I have cut down the plant! You will not be forced to do anything you don't want to do!" He would hold the mistletoe away from them.

"Thanks Dororo! We survived, Nishizawa-san!" Fuyuki would smile and leave to play with aliens. This would equal plan failed.

Koyuki:

"Fuyuki-kun! It seems we're under the mistletoe. What a surprise!" Momoka would say.

"Yeah, what a coincidence. Don't worry; I'll make this as painless as possible. Close your eyes Nishizawa-san." Fuyuki would say. Then Koyuki would interrupt their romance.

"Natsumi-san! Look a mistletoe! You know that the ninja tradition is to string them into arrows and shoot them at the person standing under the mistletoe with you." Koyuki would point at the mistletoe.

"Really! That's so cool! Let's try that, Nishizawa-san~!" Fuyuki would start stringing mistletoe and that would equal plan failed.

Natsumi:

Fuyuki and Momoka would be about to kiss under the mistletoe.

"Good job, Fuyuki!" Natsumi would cheer on.

"What do you mean?" Fuyuki would ask getting distracted, he would then move away from the mistletoe, which equals plan failed.

Angol Mois:

"Pucker up Nishizawa-san!" Fuyuki would say. Momoka would close her eyes and move closer.

"Moa-chan! NO DON"T DESTROY THE BUILDING!" Someone random would yell to Angol Mois, as she would destroy the building, including the mistletoe.

"It's like, job well done?" Mois would say and wipe her brow and leave. It would be a tragic plan fail.

Giroro:

"Fuyuki-kun! It seems we have to kiss! It is tradition!" Momoka would say.

"Yeah, okay," Fuyuki would answer and move closer.

"WHAT THERE'S MISTLETOE AT THIS PARTY!" Giroro would yell in the background. "Must take them down before Natsumi accidentally stands under it with someone." Then the mistletoe would only be a pile of ashes. This is a plan failed.

Kululu:

"Seems we're under a mistletoe!" Momoka would say.

"Yeah, Nishizawa-san." Fuyuki would smile and lean forward. He would gently kiss her on the lips.

"Um… Nishizawa-san… Why are you kissing a robot of me?" The real Fuyuki would say no where near the mistletoe. Momoka would open her eyes as Kululu hopped out of the Fuyuki robot suit.

"Kukukukukuku… I got that on tape!" He would laugh. This would be the worst failure.

"We've got to stop them, Paul!" Momoka screamed. Paul clenched his fists, previously going through the exact same fantasies.

"You're right, young mistress." Paul replied. "I will personal make sure that none of them ruin your romantic plans with Fuyuki." Momoka smiled. She could trust Paul.

At that party that night, Momoka awaited Fuyuki under the mistletoe, she hadn't seen Paul that night, but he was surely making a tragic incident to happen so that no one besides Fuyuki could attend.

Fuyuki entered the ballroom, with Natsumi and Koyuki and all the aliens.

"It was hard getting here, since Paul your butler, went on a rampage and tried to keep us away." Koyuki told her. "Luckily we teamed up and tied him up, he's at the secret base." Momoka face-palmed. He plans were ruined.

"I'm going to go look at the paintings on the wall!" Fuyuki skipped off to look at the cool artwork. Momoka followed.

"Hmmm…Mistletoe… Better take this down…" Giroro said. Dororo nodded.

"We don't want someone to accidentally stand under it." Dororo agreed.

"Natsumi, did I tell you about what ninjas do with mistletoe…" Koyuki began her story.

"I hope Fuyuki's all right with Momoka…" Natsumi muttered.

"Kukuku… I forgot to go in my robot suit…" Kululu remarked.

"Armageddon!" Angol Mois screamed as she took down the building, "It's like, job well done?"

Momoka stared and looked at the wreckage, the only one's who hadn't gotten in her way were Keroro and Tamama who were playing with gundam in the background. Her plan had failed horribly. A tear trickled down her cheek. No Fuyuki for her.

"Nishizawa-san! I'm sorry… About what happened… Are you okay?" Fuyuki asked, worried.

"Yeah… The building can easily be rebuilt…." She answered, calmly, still crying.

"No really… You're sad…" Fuyuki looked at her. Momoka started bawling.

"My plan failed! ALL I WANTED WAS ONE KISS WITH FUYUKI-KUN UNDER THE MISTLETOE!" She cried.

"Really?" Fuyuki asked, holding her sobbing body. He crouched down into the rubble and picked up a piece of mistletoe. "Well there's one right here." He smiled kindly. "Would you like too, Nishizawa-san?" He held it above them. Momoka wiped off a tear.

"Y-yes…" She closed her eyes as Fuyuki kissed her, right on the lips. It was the best moment of her life, even though her mansion was destroyed.

"All you had to do was ask…. Momoka…" Fuyuki mumbled, putting his arms around her. Momoka nuzzled up close. This was the best Christmas party ever.

"Good job, mistress." Paul congratulated, watching form afar, he had untied himself. Momoka didn't hear him, she was too busy kissing Fuyuki.

(The bill for the party was three billion dollars. But at least Momoka got a kiss!)

Please review!


End file.
